bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 405 Es gibt schon Spoiler, die ich im Moment nicht ausführlich posten kann, da ich jetzt zum Sportunterricht muss. Im Großen und Ganzen beinhaltet das Chapter folgendes: Matsumoto rennt immer noch, ist aber noch nicht vollständig geheilt. Kira ruft vergeblich nach ihr. Gin neckt Ichigo. Dann geht es bei Aizen und den anderen weiter. Etwas über Aizens und Uraharas Intelligenz im Vergleich, dann ein wenig Kampf, bei dem Urahara und Yoruichi Aizen ablenken (auch Benihime und Shunko kommen zum Einsatz) und Isshin ihn schließlich mit einer Getsuga Tensho attackiert. Ausführliche Spoiler kommen dann heute abend gegen 18 oder 19 Uhr. Nur dass sich jetzt nicht einige Sorgen machen. Bis dann, LG, 12:32, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt schon mal den kleinen Spoiler aus dem japanischen raus übersetzt. Die Übersetzung ist ein wenig Frei aber besser als nichts. Und Bilder hab ich auch mal eingefügt, ich hoffe das ist kein Problem. Lg, Nana92 12:52, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: das mit getsuga tenshou hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, aber gut gut ^^, dann können wir ja endlich Isshin´s Shikai sehen...//RedApple 14:27, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Vielleicht sogar ein neues Bankai!!!!PhGr 14:33, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das einzig neue ist Hado 32, eine neue Technik Benihimes und Isshins angebliches Getsuga Tensho. Wobei ich da nicht ganz schlau raus werde, ob das jetzt im Shikai ist, kann man erlich gesagt auf dem Bild nicht erkennen und auch im Spoiler ist nicht die rede davon. Bankai erst recht nicht. Ansonsten wieder ne Urayoru Szene und viel bald eine Rangin <3 Ichigo scheint gegen Gin den kürzeren zu ziehen und der labert nur rum. Was im Moment in Bleach ja irgendwie jeder viel zu viel macht. Das beste ist aber das Cover von Band 45. Meine Herrn ist der alte Mann Badass. Ich hab ihn zwar nie wirklich gemocht, aber er kann sich gut in Szene setzten xD lg, Nana92 14:44, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: das brauchen die auch nicht sagen, wenn er gleich mit seiner attacke kommt... sagt er aber wirklich "getsuga tenshou" da ich keen wort japanisch kann?//RedApple 15:58, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Naja eigentlich finde ich das schon erwähnenswert wenn einer sein Shikai auspackt. Naja auf dem Bild ist jedenfalls 天衝 zu erkennen, die letzetn beiden Kanji von 月牙天衝 = Getsuga Tensho. Was darauf hindeutet das er Getsuga Tensho einsetzt. Dennoch finde ich das reichlich verwirrend wenn er Zangetsus Technik benutzt. Hm ich warte auf eine erklärung Kubo >_> Lg, Nana92 16:51, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::: er kann ja schlecht eine attacke ausführen, wenn sein schwert noch versiegelt ist oder?(vielleicht braucht er kein spruch sowie ichigo, das ist aber ein permanent befreites zanpaktou oder?)... trotzdem komisch, bin gespannt//RedApple 17:05, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Naja eigentlich ist das in der Tat nicht üblich jedoch ist ja nicht bekannt ob wir das Shikai, wenn es aktiviert ist in diesem Kapitel zu sehen bekommen. Da wie es scheint das Bild mit Isshins Attacke wohl der Cliffhänger ist, und darauf kein Shikai zu erkennen ist kann es sein das es wirklich erst nächte Woche gezeigt wird. Jedenfalls benutzt er eine Attacke mit Tensho im Namen. Was mich reichlich stuzig macht. Vielleicht ist seine Shikaifähigkeit ja die, andere zu kopieren. Oder man vererbt ein Zanpakuto. Who knows?! oO Aber genug der Spekulationen und Theorien... Lg, Nana92 ::::: das ist das schlechte an spoilern, bevor es überhaupt online erschienen ist, warten wir schon auf das nächste kapitel XD//RedApple 17:20, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: also sein shikai ist nicht zu sehen... :D bin jetzt wirklich gespannt was das ist, Urahara so cool wie immer "All i am these days is the poor owne of a smalltime candystore - HADOU#32" GEIL XD//RedApple 06:52, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Jetzt ist alles draußen und ich muss sagen gar nicht mal schlecht ichigo unterliegt aber vieleicht kann matsumoto den Kampf eine Wendung verschaffen indem sie ichigo eine trick verrät aber da muss sie sich beeilen da gin sie sonst ganz schnell fertig macht 500 facher schall (heist 625000KM/h mehr als hälfte der lichtgeschwindigkeit 1mio das nur mal so am rande ) Die combos der drei anderen sind auch hammer da Aizen zu gibt das Uraharas intelligenz seine eigene noch mal übertrifft können die auch combos starten die Aizen nicht durchschaut auf Isshin und Matsumoto bin ich im nächsten Kapitel schon gespannt. ::::: MfG Bka204 17:00, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Genial find ich besonders Das Getsuga was jetzt zwei Theorien aufwirft die ich eig erst bei Zangetsu reinwerfen wollt aber hier passen sie auch hin. Theorie no 1 mit Zangetsu verhält es sich ähnlich wie mit Hyourinmaru (1 Zanpakuto 2 Besitzer) dagegen spricht aber das Isshin eindeutig ein versiegeltes Zanpakuto benutzt. (auf Onemanga ist es bei genauem Hinsehen erkennbar). Theorie 2 ist da schon simpler und vllt auch logischer wobei da auch Fragen aufkämen. Könnte Getsuga Tensho net vllt sowas Kidoähnliches sein? Shunko fürs Schwert sozusagen? Es ist ja nichts als ein Schwall gebündelter über die Spitze oder die Schneide freigesetzte Energie. Dann wäre die Frage woher zum Teufel Zangetsu den Namen kannte. Außerdem würde das oft ungesprochene Anwenden dann auch Implizieren dass die Verauslassung nicht das Nonplusultra des Kido ist sondern es noch weiter geht bis zur komplett wortlosen Anwendung des Kido. Also echt fragwürdig. Ich hoffe diese beiden zugegeben unsinnigen Theorien stören niemanden. Es gibt echt zuviel was wir nicht wissen um das mit dem Getsuga Tensho klären zu können. Ansonsten was war noch erwähnenswert? Joah Kisuke soll schlauer als Aizen sein. gut möglich. gibt immer nen Schlaueren kennt man aus dem echten Leben. Okay der 32 Hado ist auch net schlecht, leider juckt der Aizen net mal. Aber Benihime gefällt mir. Will endlich das Bankai sehen wenn das Shikai so ne Badass Power hat. ::::: Kisuke93 20:06, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: will mich jetzt gar nicht großartig in deine theorien einmischen, aber deine 1. funktioniert nicht, da die information nicht in der originalen story vorkommt, nur im zweiten movie...//RedApple 10:27, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz warum Ichigo es nicht mal mit Maske gegen Gin schafft. Letztes Kapitel hat er die Maske aufgesetzt und auf einmal ist er erschöpft am Boden und Gin lacht ihn aus. Muss man das verstehen? Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 09:26, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 404 Schön das bei Kubo der Humor nicht zu kurz kommt ^^ "That Nose is Painful to look at!!", yoruichi (glaube ich) zu isshin, auch das davor, klasse XD//RedApple 22:26, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Nett zu sehen das der Humor nicht verschwunden ist. Persönlich fand ich den Gag von Yoruichi bezüglich ihres linken Beines sehr gut. Was noch interessanter ist, ist der Punkt das Rangiku sich wohl nun in den Kampf einschalten wird. Was ein Paar möglichkeiten bietet. Entweder sie macht den Hisagi und killt Gin, sie wird von Gin gekillt oder sie bekehrt ihm zum Guten. Ich denke es wird aber darauf hinauslaufen das Gin sie ohne gnade fertig macht (nicht tötet) und Ichigo dann Gin erledigt. Also eine seelige wiedervereinigung der beiden schließe ich aus. Bin sehr gespannt. lg, Nana92 23:24, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: (SORRY DER MACHT WIEDER KEIN ABSATZ, OBWOHL ICH EINE LEEREZEILE EINFÜGE)davor würde ich gerne wissen, in was für einer beziehung die beiden zueinander stehen. abwechslung ist immer gut//RedApple 10:14, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: :: Naja das Kapitel wa schon gut aber mit diesem Kapitel hat Kubo die Geschichte noch einmal etwas hinausgezogen den in diesem Kapitel kommen einige Fragen auf wie über Gins absichten und Rangiku aber egal besser etwas in die länge ziehen als einfach im nächsten Kapitel zu ende zu bringen aber jetzt werden wir wohl mal ichigo mit seiner neuen Maske in aktion sehen auch wen ihr es nicht hören wollt aber ich würde jetzt gerne mal einen blick auf die geschichte in las noches werfen aber sonst gutes Kapitel das nächste verspricht viel weil selbst gin gespannt darauf ist was aizen noch so draufhat und zusehen will es verspricht ein gutes Kapitel zu werden ich denke aizen wir im nächsten kapitel die überhand haben und im übernächsten wird dan ein shikai kommen um aizen nicht gewinnen zu lassen :: MfG Bka204 12:02, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) ein vorschlag Ich hab einen kleinen vorschlag: mir ist auf gefallen das wenn ein spoiler rauskommt die ersten tage nur eine undetailiere zusaammenfassung geschrieben wird, das mag ja warscheinlich daran liegen das die spoiler quelle das erstmal so ungenau postet aber wenn man die informationen aus dem übersetzten comic nimmt ist es einfacher solche übersetzungen bekommt man am besten bei bleach-exile, man könnte auch die seiten auf deutsch übersetzten und rein poste mfg MasterSansai 15:49, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Bleach-Exile, Onemanga, Mangastream, Mangahelpers, Mangafox etc. etc. Soll ich noch mehr Quellen aufzählen woher man die Scanlations bekommen kann? Bei dieser Seite geht es darum, die Vorabinformationen für das nächste Kapitel zu posten, damit andere sie lesen können, bevor das Chapter als Scanlation raus ist. Nachdem es bereits raus ist, muss man keine weiteren Informationen mehr hier posten, die spätestens in der nächsten Woche, beim erscheinen von neuen Spoilern nämlich, wieder gelöscht würden. Wenn die Scanlation draußen ist, kann man die Informationen auch einfach in die Artikel stecken, entweder in die Artikel der in diesem Chapter handelnden Charaktere kann man schreiben, was sie getan haben bzw. was passiert ist oder man kann auch einfach den Artikel zu dem Chapter machen und dort die gesamte Handlung des Chapters zusammenfassen. Gibt ja genügend Beispiele, hier eins von mir: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars Da werden die Informationen aber nicht sofort wieder gelöscht. Wenn jemand Spaß daran, die nötigen Mittel und vor allem Zeit dazu hat, deutsche Scanlations zu machen, soll er sie ruhig machen. Ich jedenfalls habe schon manchmal Probleme, aufgrund meines Zeitplans, die Spoiler up-to-date zu halten und jede Woche zu posten. Außerdem machen das normalerweise professionelle Scanlation-Gruppen. Die haben die nötigen Mittel und die Erfahrung. Soweit ich weiß, gehört ganz schön viel Arbeit dazu. Daher wird es in Gruppen gemacht. Man braucht Cleaner, Typesetter, Translator und noch viel mehr, was weiß ich nicht noch. Desweiteren sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche im Gegensatz zu einer Übersetzung des japanischen Originals immer sehr fehleranfällig, da es durch drei Sprachen geht und überall Übersetzungs Fehler auftauchen können. Es könnte zum Beispiel einen japanischen Ausdruck geben, der bei einer Übersetzung ins Englische zwei verschiedene, jedoch ähnliche Sachen, bezeichnet. Bei einer Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche nimmt der Übersetzer dann meistens eine der beiden Bedeutungen, die dann aber im Deutschen falsch sein kann, bzw. etwas anderes bedeuten kann und so den Sinn verfälscht. Bei einer direkten Übersetzung würde man wahrscheinlich nur das richtige Wort im Deutschen wählen. : Was das posten hier im Wiki angeht, so sind Scanlations eigentlich illegal (weshalb selbst die (direkte) Verlinkung zu Scanlation-Seiten (wie Onemanga oder Mangastream) hier ungern gesehen wird), da für die meisten Manga eine Lizenz besteht (mal ganz abgesehen von der japanischen Shonen Jump und den japanischen Sammelbänden, ja auch in Amerika und hier in Deutschland). Daher ist das Posten von Scanlations (mit übersetztem Text (ob in Deutsch, Englisch oder sonst einer Sprache) auf diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt (Urheberrechtskonflikte). Nochmal zu deutschen Scanlations: Auf der Scanlationseite Mangahelpers gibt es (einige Zeit nach dem Erscheinen, manchmal kürzer, manchmal länger) Scanlations in allen möglichen Sprachen, teilweise auch in Deutsch. : Meine Antwort ist jetzt nichts persönlich gegen dich, auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen genervt rüberkomme, aber das liegt daran, dass es diese Debatte hier schon einige Male gab und es mich langsam nervt, immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen (da könnte ein (momentan nicht existentes) BleachWiki-FAQ helfen). Also nichts gegen dich. MfG, 17:24, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : PS: Außerdem steht Einiges, das ich in dieser Antwort geschrieben habe, bereits auf dieser Seite unter dem Abschnitt Bearbeitung, also bitte lesen! Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)